1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to displaying of menus of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device having one or more functions of voice and video communications, inputting/outputting information, storing data, or the like.
As mobile terminals have various functions besides communication, such as capturing images and video via a camera, playing music files or video, supports playing of games, receiving broadcasts, or the like, mobile terminals are implemented in the form of comprehensive multimedia players.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the complicated functions of the multimedia players. Such efforts include a touch screen and a user interface (UI) allowing a user to easily and conveniently manipulate and select menus related to the completed functions.